


Moving Day

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), kind of, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Find the kisses prompt list here.

When the dust had settled and the danger was over, Aziraphale and Crowley decided to retire to the South Downs. Rather, Aziraphale decided that he wanted to leave the hustle and bustle of London for somewhere a little more quiet and quaint. For his part, Crowley was so smitten that he would have agreed to just about anything Aziraphale suggested, gone anywhere the angel pleased just to be near him. If anybody said that he had abandonment issues they would find themselves followed by a series of mild inconveniences for the next five years. Regardless of the exact circumstances the big move meant packing up all of their things, which Aziraphale had considerably more of and which the angel insisted they do the human way “for the experience.” Crowley didn’t actually mind all that much, but he did like to pout so that’s what did, draping himself artfully on the couch in some configuration that the human spine should not rightfully be able to achieve. 

“Really, dear,” Aziraphale huffed as he carefully placed another book so old that it had no right still being in one piece into a crate, “If you aren’t going to help…”

Crowley gave a dramatic, drawn-out groan (just for effect, of course) and poured himself up onto his feet.

“Put me to work, then,” he drawled, sauntering over and leaning against the bookcase the angel was slowly emptying.

Crowley found himself holding a steadily filling crate so that Aziraphale didn’t have to bend all the way over to the floor. Crowley mourned that loss, he’d had a wonderful vantage point from the couch. But seeing the way Aziraphale’s face lit up as he rediscovered each book on his shelf was just as good. The way his eyes glimmered with the memories of his various acquisitions was mesmerising. So mesmerising that Crowley failed to step back even as Aziraphale progressed down the shelf far enough that he was practically leaning across Crowley to reach.

“Oh, look,” Aziraphale said in a hushed tone, “it’s one of the books you saved for me in--”

He must not have realized just how close to Crowley he was because when Aziraphale turned to face the demon their lips brushed gently, his last few words fading into nothing. Crowley let out an inadvertent gasp, leaning back and away even as his eyes locked onto Aziraphale’s. The angel looked as shocked as Crowly felt his pale eyelashes fluttering. There was a heavy sort of silence in the bookshop, like the world itself had stopped with them in this moment. As if drawn together by a magnet, the two drew closer only stopped by the book crate between them. The crate didn’t stop their lips from meeting again, deliberately this time, closed-mouthed and chaste. When they drew apart a fetching blush touched the apples of Aziraphale’s cheeks and Crowley were vehemently deny the matching color on his own.

“It’s one of the books you saved for me during the Blitz,” murmured Aziraphale, his gaze staying locked with Crowley’s, “it was then that I knew I loved you.”

Crowley’s breath hitched.

“And,” Aziraphale continued, “I think you love me too.”

“Oh, angel,” said Crowley, “I’ve loved you since the beginning.”

“Then we’d best finish packing. We’ve have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

  
  



End file.
